A normal life?
by SatoHaruRock
Summary: It's first day of class at the Kanto High School. Ash is late, as always, but thanks to that, he met a girl. He meets new and old people there, but will the live of Ash change after he met this girl? AdvanceShipping AshxMay/Please review!
1. Meeting the girl

Well, here's another story I did. It's kinda confusing, well, for me it is, but I hope you like it.

Summary: Ash lives a normal life without Pokemon. It's the first day at Kanto High School and he met new and old people at this school. How will Ash's life turn when he met a girl? Is this girl going to change his life?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any character that will be here. Maybe I'm going to put some OCs, but maybe, and if you want to be in the history, perfect. I need more people.

------------Chapter 1: A normal school----------

"Ash! Wake up or you're going to be late in your first day of high school"

"Mom…its 6:30, school starts at 8:15, please, let me sleep more…" Said the boy. He put his pillow on the top of his head.

"Well, maybe you are right, but please don't oversleep"

"Yes Mom…"

---------------

August 31th

It was 7:50, and it was the first day of class in the Kanto High School. Ash was running at his school, because he overslept, and he couldn't miss the first day of school. He ran through the street and after a few minutes, he saw the school. It was a white building and very big. He looked at the time in his watch.

_7:58_

"Man, I'm not gonna make it…"

The boy was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. His hair was all messed, maybe because he woke up late, or that was the way he like his hair.

He ran through the hall and he saw his classroom. He opened the door and ran into someone. He didn't saw who was. He closed his eyes. Both of them fell and when he felt the floor he opened his eyes.

'_Are my eyes deceiving me? This has to be a joke!'_

There she was, a brunette girl. Her uniform was like every uniform of the school. It was a white blouse and a red skirt. Her hair was all spread and wavy. Her lips looked so sweet and soft.

She was just there, sitting in the floor with her eyes closed. Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing, and more importantly, the feeling that suddenly appeared. He didn't felt this before, it was something new.

She opened her eyes to see the person who made her fell. When he saw her sapphire eyes, he blushed. They were so beautiful, so pretty. He then realized that many people inside the classroom where looking at them. There was no teacher so he thought that the teacher wasn't coming and that there were many books in the floor. He figured that those books were of the girl. She started to gather them.

"Let me help you" Ash said as he took a book after another.

"There's no need" She said without turning to face him.

"Yes, there is. It's the less I can do because I ran into you"

When they finished, Ash stood up and extended his hand to help her to stand up.

"Here" He said smiling at her.

"Thanks" The girl said as she stood up too, still not turning at him.

"I'm sorry for everything, I think I was late so I opened the door, and…well…I didn't see you…"He said with some blush in his face, due to the problem he caused her.

"Well, you don't have to apologize" She said as she finally turned to see the guy.

'_He's handsome…Wait, what am I thinking? I know he's handsome, but, why did I think it?__ Wait, I just said he's handsome, that's ok. But what is this I'm feeling?'_

As she started to think about this she blushed, but tried to hide this turning to see the floor.

"Are you ok?" He asked, concerned about the girl who looked red.

"Yes, I think so"

"Well, are you in this classroom?" He asked hoping that the answer would be yes, but his hopes disappeared after her answer.

"No, I entered the wrong classroom. I'm new, so I don't know the school…" She said as she walked past him, but then she stopped. But not because she wanted, she felt that someone hold her hand, and when she turned she saw that it was the same guy. She turned to see her hand and saw that he was still holding her hand, but he didn't care about it.

"I'm Ash Ketchum!". He started to blush but still smiling at the girl.

"I'm May Maple, nice to meet you" She said smiling and blushing at the same time. "Well, I have to go; I hope I see you soon"

Ash stopped holding her hand, and she left.

'_I hope to see you soon…May Maple…'_

He looked like his mind wasn't there; he was just there, doing nothing. After his mind "returned", he looked around, and saw that everyone in the classroom was looking at him. He was so embarrassed.

'_This is going to be a hard year…__and long…'_

---With May---

After she left, she entered another classroom and realized something…for ninth time, it wasn't her classroom.

"Not again…Where could be my classroom?"

"Well, what about some help?"

May turned to see who the person who offered to help her was. It was a boy. He had green hair and green eyes, but May was still a little bit taller than the boy.

"Thanks, but I can find my own classroom"

"Well, maybe you can, but you would be honored to be helped by me." He said extending his hand revealing a rose."I'm Drew, and this is for you"

"I'm May, and thanks Drew, but no thanks." She said as she opened a paper. She then noticed that her classroom was In front of her. There were some words in the door of the classroom:_ History Class. _"I found it already"

"See, I told you I would help you" said the green-haired guy, still holding the rose, waiting to May so she accepted it.

"You didn't help me, but right now I don't have time for you, I have to go to class" She said as she passed him. He was surprised. Any other girl would have accepted the rose, even more his help, but she didn't.

"This is going to be a very interesting year…" He said as he hold the rose and smelled it. He then entered the same classroom May had just entered: _History Class_.

---Ash's Class---

Ash was just sitting there, with his view at the outside, many people were wondering that happened to him, but since all of them were knew, not many people knew him. Only 2 persons knew him, and they were approaching him, but Ash didn't know.

"Well, Ashy-boy, looks like we're in the same classroom again"

"And we're going to be sitting next to you"

'_Those voices…Really, what's up with this day!? This must really be a dream, or I'm going to be dead before the school end…'_ Ash thought, turning to see those familiar faces.

The one who called him _Ashy-Boy _was a guy with brown hair, all messed up, just like Ash, but his hair was all spiky. He had the same uniform that Ash had. His eyes were like black. The other person was a girl. She had orange hair and was like a pony tail but in her left side. She was slightly taller than Ash, but she was more mature than him.

"Gary, Misty, you're going to be in the same classroom?" Ash asked, turning again to see the outside.

"Yeah, and the best part, we'll be sitting next to you Ashy-boy"

"Please stop calling me Ashy-boy, or you will suffer a very painful and slowly dead while you eat your Chetto's" Replied Ash, who still didn't turn away from the window of the school.

"Don't even dare to touch my Chetto's!" Gary said, hitting Ash's desk with his hands with a very angry tone.

"Well, I won't touch them if you stop calling me Ashy-boy"

"Mmm…Fine, I'll stop calling you Ashy-"

"Don't say it"

"Fine…"

'_Well, Gary really __loves his Chetto's…If anyone does something to his Chetto's he's going to be devastated…'_ Misty thought. "Ash, I saw before that you were talking to a girl. Is she your girlfriend?" She asked.

'_Girlfriend…What girl does she me-Ah, she means May…Wait! Misty thinks May is my gi-r-r-fri-e-en-d. Well…She's pretty…No way, she's beautiful! Wait, did I said May is beautiful!?' _

"Oh, the little Ash has already a girlfriend!" Gary shouted with a teasing voice. Every person that was in the classroom turned to see this scene.

"Oh my! His mom will be very happy about the news!" Misty said in a teasing voice along with Gary.

Gary and Misty kept talking about how Ash got a "girlfriend", while Ash kept thinking about May. He didn't said anything, instead, he was just there blushing at the thought about May being his girlfriend, until he realized the worst: Gary and Misty thought he had a girlfriend.

"Wait! She's not my-"Ash started to said, but then suddenly all the students heard a voice of a man, and it was coming from the hall.

"Well, class, today we're going to talk about enzymes, so everyone take your notebooks and write this" Said the voice. Everyone was asking each other where the voice was coming. Suddenly the door opened just to reveal a man with a lab coat. He was old, and looked like a grandparent. "Enzymes are biomolecules that catalyze chemical reactions"

"Wait, are you our teacher?" A girl asked at the person. He was sitting the teacher's desk.

"Yes, and you should have written what I said about enzymes, because I'm not going to repeat it again. Now…Where was I? Oh, I remember. Nearly all Enzymes are proteins, but some RNA molecules can be effective biocatalysts too."

"What do you mean? We should have written everything you said from the hall?" Misty asked. She hurried to take her notebook and wrote everything the teacher said, or at least everything she remembered.

"Yes, that's what I said, so pay attention next class, because every day is going to be the same" Said the teacher. "I'm the Professor Oak. And I will be your Chemistry tea- " He added, but then he stopped. He saw a very familiar face as a student. "Well, looks like my grandson is going to be my student. Or am I wrong, little Gary?"

"Please, Grandpa, continue with the class. " Said the guy, who was all embarrassed.

"Well, let's continue with the class" Said Prof. Oak as he continued. "Well, as I said, the enzymes…"

'_This really is going to be a very weird year…'_ Thought Ask.

'_Man…My grandpa is going to be my teacher? This isn't good…' _Thought Gary

'_Well, Prof. Oak's class is going to be tough…'_ Thought Misty

"This is bad…"They sighed.

'_But at least it started as a good day. My friends will be in my class, Prof. Oak will give me class and I met this girl, May.'_ Ash blushed as he remembered that beautiful girl, but he blushed even more when he said her name. _'May…I hope I can see you again…'_

---May's class---

She was just sitting there, in her desk. She couldn't stop thinking about Ash. It was the first time she felt this way towards a guy. Her heart was beating very fast. She was lost in her thoughts, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, I hope this is your class"

She turned to see who it was. It was Drew.

"Hi Drew, what are you doing here?"

"Well, this is my classroom, that's why I'm here" He answered with a tone that bothered May.

"Well, bad news for me, because it's my classroom too…" She said turning to see the window, but then a shadow appeared between the window and May. It was Drew…

"Well, they're good news, because I'm to be your classmate, and it's getting better"

"What do you mean?" She asked. Then she saw that Drew sat in a desk next to her, at the opposite side of the window.

"I will be sitting next to you, so you should be honored" He said.

'_Damn…__This guy can't wait to get a girl…'_ She thought, just to laugh after this.

"What's so funny?" Drew asked.

"Nothing…"

"Well, what's the name of the honored girl that will be sitting next to me?" Drew asked. He extended his hand with a rose.

"Well, she's Angela, but I don't know too much about her" May said, pointing a blonde girl who was sitting next to Drew, but the opposite side of May's side. Drew only sighed at this.

"I mean your name…"

"Ah, sorry. I'm May Maple" She answered, embarrassed.

"Well May, would you like to go on a da-"

"Heeeellllooooo cccclaassss!!!" A man said. He entered the classroom without anyone noticing. He was wearing a green suit with black horizontal lines. He also had a very weird green hat. "I'm Professor Harley, and IIIII'm going to be your History teacher!"

Suddenly a long silence appeared. Everyone was in shock.

"Well, do you have any questions?" Asked the teacher.

Only one person raised his hand. He was sitting in the middle of the classroom.

"Yes, what's your question?" Harley asked.

"Are you a he or a she?" he asked. Everyone started to laugh at this, even May couldn't hold his laugh. The only person who didn't laugh was Drew.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT QUESTION!?" Harley shouted. He had his face all red. He couldn't believe this. Every year was the same freaking question. "Of course I'm a-"

Then the door opened.

"Professor Harley!" Said a woman with a red long skirt and a cream-color jacket was there."Are you scaring the students again?" Harley didn't even bothered to face the person, but still he didn't know who it was.

"Well, what are you going to do abo-"He said with a very loud tone as he turned to see the man."Vice-Principal Soledad, I didn't know you were giving an inspection" He said trying to change the subject with a pacifically tone.

"Here we go again Harley…" Soledad said.

'_Well…At least it's going to be a good year. But it would be better if I could see __Ash again'. _

---------------------------------------------------------

Well, here's the first chapter, and I hope you like it as much as I do. I wanted to it in a humor way, because I really like humor. But here's a story with Romance, Humor, will have some Drama, Friendship and more, but mostly Romance and Humor. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah. Please review the story, anything you have to say, a grammatical error or anything, let me know, ok?

And please…REVIEW!!!


	2. A normal cafeteria

Well, here's chapter two of my new story…Buajajajajaja! Thanks for the reviews! No bad critics for now…I'm saved…Well, let's go back to the story.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own pokemon. If I owned it, Ash and May would be dating in the Sinnoh region and Drew would be…Maybe I shouldn't continue telling you what would have happened with Drew. Buajajaja! Nah. I'm joking.

------------Chapter 2: A normal cafeteria----------

"Guys, I don't know if I will be able to pass Prof. Oak's class…It's kinda hard…"

"Come on Ash, it isn't that hard"

"Yes, Gary is right; you only have to put attention"

'_How the hell am I supposed to put attention to class when the only__ freaking think I can focus is on May…?"_

The first two classes were over. The class with Professor Oak was the first one, but Prof. Oak didn't care about the first day. They had a test to check the skills of the students about Chemistry. All of the students were surprised, and I would be too. After chemistry they had a free class because the teacher was absent, and nobody knew why, neither the Vice-Principal nor the Principal. After this all the students had a little break of 30 minutes, so the three friends went to the cafeteria to have some lunch.

"Wow, this is a huge cafeteria" Gary said with his mouth so open that a watermelon could enter there.

"Oh yeah, it's even bigger than any classroom" Misty said while she looked at all the cafeteria

The cafeteria was three classrooms long and

"I'm hungry…" said the black-haired student.

"Ash, did you have breakfast?" Misty asked.

"Well…I overslept and barely make it to class, so…No…"

"Well Ashy-b" Said Gary, but then Ash looked at him in a bad way.

"Oh, poor Cheeto's" Ash said, taking out some cheeto's from…well, you don't want to know. "This Cheeto's look so yummy, but what about if I burn them…No, Maybe I should throw them to the toilet...Or what abo-"

"NO! PLEASE! Don't touch the Cheeto's!" Gary interrupted taking his Cheeto's from Ash's hand. Ash had a diabolic face.

"Well, what did I told you before?"

"All right…Well, why did you oversleep?"

"I don't really know" He said.

When they finished talking they went to one table and Gary and Misty went for some food while stayed in the table. There weren't any more free tables, so he had to stayed so they didn't lose the table. He was just sitting in the table and reading a Chemistry book. He had a reason.

"Man, I'm going to fail Chemistry at this rate…" he said to himself. Yes, he was going to fail the test of Prof. Oak

"Well, maybe I can help you" Said a voice behind him. He knew that voice, that angelical voice.

"May!" He said as he turned to see the brunette. "Come on, don't stand over there."

"Thanks" She said, sitting on a chair next to him. "So, why are you going to fail chemistry?"

"Well…I don't know anything about chemistry…" Ash said. He lowered his head in a signal of embarrassment.

"Well, my uncle is a scientist and he taught me everything" She said." I can help anytime you need help, just tell me"

"I need help right now" Ash said. He blushed and still didn't face May. "I failed a test today"

"What!? A test in your first day?" She was as surprised as Ash, when the Prof. Oak told them the same.

Ash explained everything and May offered to help him today after school. Gary and Misty saw the two "little lovebirds". Gary just laughed at this while Misty smiled. Ash and May were talking, laughing and giggling. He even was, who hadn't eaten anything and was starving, happy, but he didn't care, because he was talking with the girl who he just met, and apparently, liked. Gary and Misty walked where Ash and May were and sat on the other chairs.

"Ash, you haven't introduced us your girlfriend" Gary said.

Ash and May were facing each other, and after the commentary that Gary did, they both blushed and turned away to hide their embarrassment.

"Sh-She is not my girlfriend Gary" Ash replied, still with his red face. "She's May and she's a new student like us"

"Hi, I'm May Maple, nice to meet ya" May turned and saw Misty and Gary.

"Hello I'm Misty and this one is Gary"

"Gary, the one and the only one"

"And what's your next class?" Misty asked to the brunette.

The brunette took a paper from a bag and started reading. Then she turned to face Misty.

"My next class is Literature..." May answered with disappointment.

"Really? That's my next class too!" Ash said with a smile on his face. "That means were going to be in the same class"

"Well, my next class is Art" Said Misty with a sad face.

"And my next class is History" Gary said.

"History...I already had History class" Said May, putting her finger in her lips trying to remember something very important. "But who was the tea-" After those words, she remembered the History teacher. "Oh no!"

"What?" Asked Gary.

"Whatever you do, don't make him mad!"

"But why should I make hi-"

"Hello my beautiful May"

The voice interrupted Gary. That voice came from the backs of Ash and May. Misty and Gary saw who the person was, but they didn't know him. May knew this voice, but Ash didn't. She felt chills and fear.

"Oh no!" She said with a shock face. "What do you want now Drew?"

"Well, my beloved May, I wanted to be at your side of course" He said taking an empty chair from the next table and putting it next to May. He sat in the chair and put his food in the table.

"And who are you?" Drew asked. He turned his view to the guy who was next to May.

"I'm Ash"

"My name's Misty"

"And I'm Gary"

"Well, I'm Drew"

"And what do you want Drew?" May asked. From how it sounded, everyone could see she was mad, but none of them knew why.

"Well, I wanted to be with you, why?" Drew said.

"Well, class is going to start soon, so Ash, we should be going" May said grabbing his hand and then she started running still holding his hand. When she realized what was she doing, she blushed, but didn't turning to saw him. And he was blushing too.

Drew didn't like this. He was mad that she left, and more because she was holding Ash's hand. He was very pissed off, but then he had an idea. And this happens in every cafeteria (A/N: At least in my cafeteria this happened, and MULTIPLE times). He grabbed spaghetti with his hand and threw it on a table that was like 3 meters from where he was.

"FOOD FIGHT!" He said, grabbing more spaghetti and throwing it again. This time the food hit a guy who was talking with some friends. He got mad and did the same that Drew did, but to another direction. After 5 seconds every student that was in the cafeteria was throwing food to everyone, except Misty and Gary, because they covered themselves under the table they were. Indeed, that was his plan…But that was just the beginning. He threw the food again, but now he threw it to someone in specific.

"What the-" Ash said, putting his hand in his head as he felt that something hit him.

They hadn't left the cafeteria in time, it was a huge cafeteria. He released his hand from May's and turned to see who threw him spaghetti. There were many people throwing food, but he realized who it was. Drew. Drew just laughed at this. May noticed that Ash released his hand and turned too. She saw that Ash had food in his hair and laughed too.

"Damn you Drew!" Ash said, walking to the nearest table, grabbing some lasagna and throwing it at the green-haired boy. There was Drew, with some lasagna in his hair and his shirt. May just laughed at what Ash did. He stopped laughing and glared at Ash. He was now pissed off. He grabbed another portion of food and already raised his arm to throw it, but then he felt that someone grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Drew didn't know who stopped him. He was scared and didn't even turn to face the person. He watched how Ash was scared too. But Ash grabbed May and then ran out of the cafeteria. After seeing this, Drew turned. It was an old man with white hair and he was wearing a blue shirt, black jeans and a coat. He look to be in his 60's already.

---With Ash and May---

"That was close…" Ash said.

"It was…But we could have gotten in detention on our first day because of you!" May said trying to tease Ash.

"Well, I was going to be in detention, you did nothing to deserve it" He said, knowing that May tried to tease him.

"I know I did nothing, but they could send me to detention because I was with you"

"I wouldn't let them"

"Well then, let's go to class anyway" May said, grabbing Ash by the arm. They walked for about 5 minutes, but suddenly Ash stopped her.

"Wait May" He said, turning to see her blue eyes. "I want to ask you something.

"What Ash?" She asked to the boy. She turned to see that Ash had a slight red mark on his face.

"Well…It's something embarrassing…" He answered to the brunette. His blush was notorious.

"You don't have to be ashamed, just ask" She told him, hoping for the best to happen.

"You see…Well…At least do you know WHERE our next class is?" He asked her, trying not to embarrass her. Too late…

"Ammm…It's...Am..." She said. This was very embarrassing to her. They had been running for over 5 minutes, not knowing where their next class was going to be held. She had a very notorious blush on her face. Then Ash took a paper from his pocket and started to read it.

"Our next classroom is…314…"

"314…"

Ash looked at the roof while May put her finger on her lips, both of them trying to guess where could be the classroom 314. After a few seconds, they realized something. They didn't know.

"I'm going to ask Gary" Ash said. He grabbed his cell phone and pushed buttons.

"_Hi, this is Gary"_

"_Hey Gary, this is Ash" _

"_Where are you? We're still trapped in the cafeteria!"_

"_Well, we're searching for classroom 314; do you know where it is?"_

"_314…Yes, it's next to the library. And who are you with?"_

"_With?"_

May was hearing the conversation that Ash was having with Gary on his cell phone. But she didn't know what they were talking.

"_Yes, you said -we're searching for classroom 314-"_

"_Ah, yes, I'm with May right now, why?"_

"_You and your little girlfriend Ashy-boy…" _Gary teased Ash.

"_Jaja…"_ Ash said with a sarcastic voice.

"_Well, it's ok. At least it will be __unless you skip class and go to do 'things' with your girlfriend…"_ Gary said, teasing Ash. Now Ash was pissed off.

"_Gary, you and your Chetto's are so f-"_

BeepBeepBeep

Gary hung his phone before Ash could finish his threat.

"He hung me" Ash said, putting his phone in his pocket.

"At least he told where the classroom is?" May asked the boy.

"Yes, he said it is next to the library"

"All right let's go!" She said while she started walking.

"May…"

"Yes Ash?" She said, turning to the boy who was laughing.

"Well…At least do you know where the library is? Because I don't…" He said, waiting for the answer of the girl. Her face was all red. She didn't know. Ash only looked at the embarrassed face of May.

"We're so scre-"

---With Misty and Gary---

"How the heck are we supposed to get out of here Misty!?"

"I don't know Gary, but we have to get out of here fast!"

"Mmm…Wait, I have an idea!"

"Really!?"

"Yes, but we need aluminum, muriatic acid, some batteries and a kitty"

Misty was shocked, get even confused. How were they supposed to escape with a kitty and batteries? She didn't want to know.

"Stop with the jokes Gary, I think I know how to take us out of here"

"But it isn't a joke…It really can take us out of-" Gary said but was interrupted because Misty grabbed him by his shirt and then pulled him out from where they were hiding. Misty stood behind Gary and started pushing him in direction to the doors.

After a few seconds, at least for Misty, they were out of the cafeteria. Misty didn't have any food on her, not even a little tomato sauce, but for Gary was another thing. His hair was like a salad, there were some tomatoes and some lettuce. His shirt was all covered in spaghetti and had a half of a slice of pizza in his shoulder. He was a mess.

"I can't believe you Misty! You used me to cover yourself!"

"Well, at least we got out of there"

"But you used me as a shield!"

"Well, I didn't said you were going to get out of there unhurt"

"But you used me!"

"Yes, but I did it because I have to go to class right now or I'll be late. See ya!" Misty said as she ran through the hall.

"You're going to pay Misty!" Gary shouted to Misty, who didn't bother to turn to see the face of his friend. "Well, I have to go to class too"

---With Ash and May…Again…---

"May…"

"Yes Ash?"

"I don't know, but I've been feeling a little weird, you know?"

"Yes, I think I feel the same…"

A silence appeared.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE LIBRARY?" They shouted in unison. Everyone in the school heard this. Where were they? Nobody knows.

---With Drew---

"Bu-bu-bu-but Professor Rowan…I'm telling you I'm not the one who started the food fight"

"Shut up kid. I saw you. You were the one who shouted 'FOOD FIGHT'"

"Well, I was. But it was because of a good reason"

"All right, what's the reason?"

Another silence appeared. But this wasn't the same silence. This was an awkward silence. Drew felt this was going to lead to something bad.

"Well…I don't have a reason…"

"Then you will be coming with me to see the principal!"

"Oh, shi-"

------------------------------------------

Well, here's the second chapter. Sorry for the waiting. I've been busy with the school and…well…I don't have any good excuse except the school. But sorry again and I hope to upload the other one soon too. Any blame of review is accepted, and thanks!

See ya!


End file.
